


Michael's Quest to Being a Certified Dilf

by michael_de_cutiepie



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael_de_cutiepie/pseuds/michael_de_cutiepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael goes on a quest to being a certified dilf. Sure he is already a dilf, but is he certified?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be appreciated :)

Michael was sitting by his pool, fantasizing about his highschool football career. His earbuds were in and he was listening to music, but he was more focused on his fantasy to be able to hear what the songs were. All of a sudden his phone viberated and made a “boop!” sound meaning he just got an email, but Michael would check that email later. An hour passed before Amanda came outside and tapped him on the shoulder. “I made some dinner and I also made you a glass of your favourite drink! Wheat grass! I picked it up at the supermarket earlier today since we were all out. I made it just the way you like it.” Amanda said in a sweet voice, or as sweet as she could make it without making it sound like they had a perfect relationship and that everything was fine. Michael was dieing for some wheat grass, they had been out of that drink for a week. He quickly got up while saying “Ohhh boy, this is going to be fantastic” quietly under his breath. He rushed inside and sat down in the seat with the most food on the plate. He waited impatiently for Amanda to return with his drink. Once she did he nearly chugged the whole thing down. Michael remembered that chugging wheat grass always makes his stomach feel weird and that it gives him bad gas.

When Michael was done with his dinner he decided he would check that email he got earlier. He got up and went outside to collect his phone and the glass that was half filled with whiskey. He went inside, thanked Amanda for the dinner, put the cup in the sink, and sat down on the couch next to his kids that were watching Impotent Rage. He pulled out his phone and went to his email. Michael saw the title of the new email INVITATION TO LOS SANTO’S BEST DILF CONTEST. Michael had know idea what a dilf meant. “Hey Amanda, what’s a dilf?” Michael asked to Amanda who was picking up the plates off the table. Tracy giggled and Jimmy snorted then laughed.Amanda said “Go look in the mirror” and then looked at him then gave him a suggestive wink. Michael smiled back, but that still didn’t answer his question. For all he knows Amanda could have been making fun of him. Michael turned to his kids with a confused look on his face and asked “What is a dilf?” Tracey tried to stop laughing and tried to answer his question, but couldn’t. Michael was getting fustarated so he just got up, said “nevermind”, walked out and to his car, and tried to forget about the whole dilf thing. 

When Michael was in his car he realized he had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do. He took out his phone and looked through his contact list and saw Franklin’s name pop up. Michael decided to give him a call and see if he wanted to go get a drink or something together. When he was done calling Franklin he pulled out his driveway and towards where Franklin said he was gonna meet him. When he arrived he leaned over the passanger seat, unlocked it, and then popped it open for Franklin. They decided they were gonna go to the Bahama Mommas by the shopping center near Del Perrio Peir. On the drive there Michael still had the word dilf popping up in his head. He wanted to ask Franklin, but didn’t want him to laugh at him like Amanda and his children had. Michael made some small talk with Franklin on the way there trying to build up courage to ask him what a dilf is. Finally Michael got the balls to do so and asked the question “Hey Franklin, do you know what a dilf is? I got an invitation to Los Santo’s Best Dilf competition and Amanda and my children just laughed-” Franklin was already cracking up. Through his laughs he managed to say “Do you know what a milf is dog?” Michael shrugged and said “Sure I do, when I was a kid we used to have a teacher that was hot and me and my friends would talk about her and call her a milf and-” Michaels cheeks went red because he just realized what a dilf was, it was like a ‘mother I love fucking’, but with a daddy instead of a mother.


	2. The Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael doesn't want to join, but is then encouraged to join the competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably be updating chapters quickly so hopefully you guys will enjoy this.

After Michael and Franklin went to Bahama Mommas together Michael dropped of Franklin and went home. Michael was in denial that the invitation was meant for him seeing as everyone pokes fun at him for being fat and Michael doubted someone fat could be a dilf. When Amanda and the kids asked why he wanted to know what a dilf is he told them that he was just curious. Later that day when Michael and Amanda were alone she asked again and Michael told her the truth. Amanda told him he should go and that she knew he would win. He also asked her if she thought he was a dilf. “Michael, you are the sexiest man I ever met. All those men I cheated on you with have nothing on you. They were just so I could get your attention.” Amanda said to Michael right before she got ready to go to bed. Michael just thanked her and also got undressed ready to go to bed. “So is the dilf gonna give me some sugar tonight” was the last thing Michael remembers about that night. 

It was the day after Michael received the invitation. He was downstairs cooking some bacon and eggs for his children since they loved his breakfast meals. Michael always thought the top three things of being a dad was dad jokes, breakfast making skills, being a crazy driver, and being over protective of your daughter. Tracey came downstairs with Jimmy following behind her. They both sat down at the table just as Michael finished cooking the bacon and eggs. The bacon and eggs were perfect, the bacon was dark brownish-orangish like the ones you see on t.v while the eggs were golden. Michael split the bacon eggs into 3 different groups. One for him, one for Tracey, and one for Jimmy. Amanda had gone out shopping early so Michael didn't have to make her some, even if she hadn't gone shopping she still probably wouldn't of eaten any of it. Michael walked over to the table holding both Tracey’s and Jimmy’s plates doing a little strut. Then when he got to the table he did a little spin and placed both plates on the table as if he just did an amazing theater performance while saying “voila”. “Oh my god dad, you’re such a dork.” Tracy said with a smile. Jimmy just mumbled something, nodded at Michael and then took the plate. Michael took those as a thanks and went to go get his plate. 

Michael sat down at the table with Tracey and Jimmy. He then proceeded to ask the kids if the food was good. “Yeah dad it’s like amazing, like it always is!” said Tracey. Jimmy looked at Michael with a smug look on his face and said “Yeah dad it is amazing, it’s like totally dilf material.” Michael’s cheeks went red. “Ew Jimmy, why would you say that to dad?!” Tracey said through her giggling.“It was only a joke, like jeez calm down.” Jimmy replied. “you’re so bad at making jokes, but like your jokes are so bad they make me laugh.” Tracey said while chewing on some bacon. Michael just stared at his plate, his cheeks flushed red. He wondered if his children will ever let him live this down. “Mom told me about the invitation to that competition, you should like totally join it! I think you could make it dad, not saying that in like a perverted type of way.” Michael heard Tracey say, that defiantly caught his attention. “Uh Tracey, I’m not comfortable talking about this, but I guess I might as well try out since I got the invitation.” Michael said in a low, awkward voice.


	3. The Try Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tries out for Los Santo's Best Dilf.

Later that day Michael got the information for the Los Santo’s Best Dilf competition. He didn’t know what was going to happen in the competition, all he knew about it was that it was to see who was that hottest dad there. Michael thought he stood no chance against the other people there since he hadn't even prepared for the competition. Michael believed most of the people that would be there would be people that dedicate their life to this competition. Michael got changed into a business shirt with a thin sweater underneath and some smart looking jeans. When he got in his car he gave himself a tiny pep talk that you usually hear coaches give. Michael pulled out of his garage and started driving to the contest location. 

When Michael arrived he started to get nervous. He saw a lot of men there, but there only seemed to be two types: men with lots of muscle and skinny men. He got out of the car and slowly scanned across the packed parking lot to try and find where the entrance was. He saw a booth that had a lot of people standing around it. Michael assumed that was it and then started to walk over there. Michael noticed the other people stare him down, so he quickened his pace. He arrived at the booth and waited in line, the people behind the booth were listing off the peoples names on the list. When Michael got up to booth he told the lady his name. She looked for it on her list and then smiled and told him to head inside and wait for his name to be called. He wondered why all these people were outside when they should be inside. Either they’re done or they haven’t went up to the booth yet.  
Michael went inside and sat down on the first chair he could find. Michael had waited around thirty minutes until his name was called. When Michael went to the big room he was greeted by five judges. Two men and three female. Michael told them his name, his age, and a bit about him. He saw the judges marking things down, some of them had a little smile on their face. Michael didn't know what those smiles meant, he thought they were laughing at him and writing bad stuff down about him. One of the female judges said “You can leave the stage now, we will contact you tomorrow telling you if you are in or not. You have nothing to worry about though, I think we can all agree that you are going to make it.” Michael left the contest site with a smile on his face. He was happy that the judges implied that he would make it. He was really looking forward to the next day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael woke up at around 10 a’clock on that Monday morning. Luckily he didn't have to cook Tracey and Jimmy breakfast on school days. Michael grabbed his phone off the bedside cabinet and looked at his email. YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED OPEN FOR MORE DETAIL was the first thing he saw. A big smile grew across his face, he never thought he would be exited about this since he barely wanted to do it at first. Amanda started to awake next to him, still holding on to him from the night of cuddling before she said “Hey Mikey, what’s making you so happy?” Michael looked at her and told her about how he was accepted. Amanda’s eyes opened wide and she said “You actually joined that? Well just remember that you’re mine and even if this contest gets you more girls or require you to pose with girls you will still be mine. Besides I know that if they ask you to pose with a girl that you’ll ask if you could pose with me, right baby?” Michael responded with a quick “Yeah sure baby, sure.” “Michael I’m not being serious, even though that would be nice of you to ask for me to pose with you instead” Amanda responded back. 

Michael got out of bed and opened up the email fully. He saw that he had to go through a series of tests, first a photo shoot, what his personality is like, what things he does for entertainment, how good he is at telling dad jokes, model some outfits in front of some judges, and some other things. He started to get ready to go to the contest site. Michael got dressed in a blue denim shirt and some nice jeans. He went down to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of wheat grass. When he was done drinking the wheat grass he walked outside to his Tailgater and got inside of it. He pulled out of the driveway and drove to his destination. Michael arrived at the place and went inside, he walked up to a booth and told the people behind it his name. They told him to come back in four hours, or wait here. Michael told them that he was gonna leave for those four hours. He hadn't decided what he was going to do, so he decided he was going to call up Trevor to see if he wanted to hang out, it went to the busy tone. How odd, all Trevor is doing nowadays is hanging out at Vanilla Unicorn or bossing around Ron and Wade. Michael decided he was just going to go watch movies for a bit, there was a movie that just came out that he wanted to see really bad. He headed for the movie theater and made note of the time and how many movies he should watch. Michael decided he would watch the movie he wanted to see, another action movie, and then head back to the Maze Bank Arena.


	4. The Photo Shoot - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael goes to the first part of his photo shoot where he is required to have 6 photos taken of him. The next 6 photos will be taken the next day.

Michael really loved those movies, but he was probably going to obsess over them for a month then forget about them. He arrived back to the contest area with 5 minutes to spare. Michael waited in the lobby for his name to be called. A lady walked into the lobby and said called Michael's name and then looked around, she saw Michael stand up then smiled at him. Michael smiled back and walked up to her. When he got close she turned around and then said “Follow me, you will be having short photo shoot, it should take about an hour.If this one is good and you pass you will also have to do another photo shoot which will require you to be moved to actual locations and be fully nude. There will be six different settings today and six more tomorrow, we will take multiple photos of each setting and choose the best one. The photos that were not chosen will not be discarded, but put on a USB drive and given to you after the contest is over.” Michael followed her and they both arrived to the shooting area.

The area contained a green screen, lots of cameras, and some props. The women left and then some people came up to Michael and told him to strip off his clothes and put on a little cup that would cover his genitals, but wouldn't wrap around his legs. Michael didn't argue and just went into the changing room. People could still see his ass, but he didn't care. When he walked out he heard someone whistle and then another person walked up to him and told him what the picture he was going to be in first was going to be.

Michael walked in front of the green screen while some people placed down some props behind him. The props were some steel barriers you usually see in concerts and stuff to keep the people back. Someone holding a box of stuff came up to him, placed the box on the ground, and then reached in and pulled out a prop firecracker. He then handed it to Michael and told him to hold it downward of his genitals and look at the camera, do a bunch of different poses, and different facial expressions. Michael started posing, and changing his expression from happy to serious. The people taking the photos started to talk about things when all of a sudden one of them yelled “Stop! Hold on we got a better idea!” Then he proceeded to walk up to Michael and light the firecrackers fuse. He told Michael not to worry since the fuse only produces harmless sparks and wont burn. He then told Michael to turn sideways thrust his hips out, point the fire cracker upwards so it would resemble a boner, and then give a goofy smile. Michael chuckled and obliged. Michael thrust his hips, turned his head, pointed the firecracker upwards, and gave a big goofy smile that made him look like a child on Christmas. The picture was perfect and defiantly going to be a winner, only five more to do today. Hopefully the rest will be just as perfect.

The second picture had Michael laying down in a pool of flowers while some covered his genitals. Michael didn't know how to pose so he just went with his heart and just put his hands behind his head, leaned back and smiled out of the corner of his mouth. The third picture had Michael dressed up in a cowboy hat, brown ass less chaps, and a thin brown vest. Michael posed on a rock, first with his leg up on the rock leaning on it, second was siting on it, third was leaning up against it, and the last pose was him laying down on it with his knees up and propped up by his arms. The vest was loose so it would show his whole tum and his nipples. The light perfectly reflected off the hair on his tummy. The next picture had Michael dressed up in bunny ears, big bunny feet slippers, and a bunny tail attached to the area above his butt. Michael posed like a bunny, hunched over, holding a basket in front of his junk, and knees bent. The photo was really good and exposed some of his butt and his whole belly. The fifth picture had Michael dressed in a thin tiger print speedo, nothing else. The speedo showed most of his ass and thighs, Michael could barely fit his dick inside without having to make it pop out at the bottom. There were no props, Michael just had to pose in as many ways as he could. At one point they asked him to take off the speedos, put on the genital cover, and turn around slightly, but still looking back while having the speedos twirl around his fingers. The photographers couldn't decide which was best. When he was in the speedos you could see Michael's bulge, but when he wasn't you could see his butt and gives off the image that he’s fully nude. The next photo had Michael dress as a biker cop. Michael already had experience in this outfit, but he wondered if the outfit he was wearing before was considered seductive on him. The outfit was tight and produced a bulge like mad. Michael had to pose against a bike and hold the helmet to his side.

When those six photos were over Michael couldn't wait for the next six tomorrow. Michael was sure he would be winning this contest. Michael asked if he could keep the speedos since he thought they looked nice on him and he decided he might try them on again later. Michael was given the speedos since they had many more just like it. He was briefed about what was going to happen tomorrow and told to come at one a’clock. Michael went home with a big grin on his face and lots of confidence in himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be future michael/trevor so if you're into that then stay tuned!


	5. The Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael arrives home to find a happy Trevor and a pissed of Amanda.

Once Michael got home he couldn't wait to tell Amanda about what happened. He couldn't wait to tell her about the photo shoot, the outfits, and the poses. Michael walked through the front doors with a big smile on his face, only to be greeted my a pissed off Amanda and a happy Trevor. Michael guessed Amanda was pissed that Trevor was there and that Trevor was happy either because Amanda was pissed or because Michael just arrived. Michael just agreed that they were both probably why Trevor was happy. Amanda said “Get Trevor out of here! He is scaring the children!” Trevor responded with a simple laugh and then he shouted to the kids and asked them if he was scaring them. They both shouted no from the living room. Trevor turned his gaze back to Amanda with the smuggest look on his face. Amanda just looked at Michael and said “Deal with him” before stomping out of the house.

Michael just looked at Trevor and asked “What the fuck do you want?” Trevor just shrugged and asked why he had called him earlier. Michael just shrugged and said “I was just waiting for something and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out for a bit.” Trevor just looked at him and asked what he was waiting for. Michael just responded by telling him not to worry about it. “I’m your best friend, I should be worrying about you.” Trevor responded with an additional tap on Michael’s belly too. Michael just waved his hand at Trevor dismissively and walked to the kitchen. “Sooo, how is the business going?” Michael asked as he got two glasses out of the cupboard. “Great, had a little bit of rough patches, but you know how it is. Sooo how has that contest been going?” Trevor replied with a smirk. Michael could hear his kids snicker from the living room and his cheeks got red. “What? What contest?” Michael tried to lie. “I can tell when you’re lieing sugartits, besides I was only joking. It’s not like I care about a stupid contest like that...” Trevor said back. Michael started to fill up the two glasses with whiskey while also thinking of the ways Trevor could of figured out. Ah, whatever Michael didn't care that much. He knew Trevor for a long time. It wasn't like Trevor was going to make him feel bad about it, maybe just a bit of teasing here and there. Michael finished pouring the whiskey into the two glasses and handed one to Trevor. 

“It’s not for huffing” Michael said with a little chuckle. Michael thought it was hilarious. “Ha ha, very funny Michael. I see your jokes aged with you.” Trevor responded with a smirk. “Bite me” is all Michael could think of. They both walked to the living room and Michael gestured to the kids to go away. “Dad, oh my god. Couldn't you two just go somewhere else?” Tracey said. “Michael, maybe we could just go watch a movie or something up in your room upstairs. Let the kids watch TV down here. Besides it’s not like anything is going to happen seeing as that thing probably doesn't even work, eh?” Trevor said while nodding to Michael's crotch. “What the fuck T? Ah, never mind. I guess we could, but no weird stuff okay?” Michael said with a bit of attitude in his voice. They both walked upstairs to Michael's bedroom, whiskey in hand.

Once Trevor walked in he made a running jump for the bed. He landed with a big plop. “Whoa, hey now. Take ‘er easy.” Michael said as he walked in. Michael grabbed the remote off the cabinet next to his side of the bed and turned on the TV. Flicking through the channels he noticed Trevor positioning his pillow in many different ways. “Do you want to find something good to watch while I go get changed?” Michael asked. “I don’t normally watch TV so I don’t know what’s on. You can go get changed and find a good movie for us to watch when you get back.” Trevor replied. Michael tossed the controller onto the bed and walked into the closet where he took off his denim shirt and jeans and replaced them with a tank top and some baggy, comfy slacks. He walked out and sat down on the bed, propping himself up against the backboard. He grabbed the remote and opened up a menu in which it showed many movies that Michael had watched at least a thousand times each. He picked the movie Shoulder of Orion and then pulled up the blanket, forgetting that Trevor was right next to him. “You always did have a funny taste in movies” Trevor said before putting his head on Michael's tummy. “Whoa Trevor what the fuck? I said no weird shit.” Michael said quickly before trying to get up. “It doesn't mean anything. I just couldn't find a good position for my pillow so I decided to use you. If you got a problem with that then fine, I’ll have to use these awkward, probably plastic, and fake ass pillows.” Trevor said, feeling a bit irritated that his friend wouldn't let him use his belly as a pillow for the movie. “Uh yeah yeah, whatever. Do whatever you want.” Michael said as he settled back in. “Be careful what you wish for” Trevor said as he looked up to Michael and then snickered as he looked back at the TV. Michael's cheeks went red and he rolled his eyes.

When the movie was over Trevor was asleep. “Goddammit T” Michael mumbled to himself before pushing Trevor off him, or at least tried to push him off. Trevor resisted and put his head back on Michael’s belly. Michael just rolled his eyes and then just moved over until he was able to get off the bed. Michael got up and tried to shake Trevor “Get your lazy ass up” Michael said. Michael was tired after the long day of posing and putting up with Trevor, or maybe instead of Trevor it was the movie that made him tired and he is just making up lies about problems Trevor caused. Trevor stirred awake after along time of Michael shaking him. “You’re not just gonna let a friend drive home when he had a glass of whiskey and is tired are you?” Trevor said. Michael just dropped his shoulders, looked up, and started to think of things he could do. “Just go sleep downstairs on the couch and if Jimmy and Tracey are down there still tell them it’s time for bed.” Michael told Trevor. Trevor got up and left the room. Michael just turned around to make sure he was gone and then started to get undressed for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't what I meant by Michael/Trevor. There is going to be more then this. Sorry I was only able to get 1 chapter in today and I know that's a lot for 1 day, but I feel pressured into doing more since I released 4 my first day.


	6. What a Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's morning was just like any other morning, but with Trevor involved.

Michael awakened with the smell of bacon and eggs lingering in his nose. Michael was shocked, was Amanda finally cooking him something for breakfast instead of the other way around? “Whatever” Michael thought as he got out of the bed and went downstairs, still in his bed wear. He didn't mind walking around in his bed wear since it was only Amanda home. Besides, he could get showered and changed after breakfast. “Hey there sweetheart, whatcha cook—” Michael said as he reached the kitchen. “Trevor?! What the hell are you doing here?” Michael said in shock. “Don’t you remember pork chop? You let me sleep down on the coach for the night. So I decided to stay and return the favor by cooking you some food, but don’t eat the bacon, that’s cannibalism.” Trevor said with a smirk. Michael rolled his eyes, yet again another way of Trevor calling him pork chop. “Ahhh, fuck you too. You seriously didn't have to do this, but thanks anyway.” Michael said still standing in the door way to the kitchen, oblivious to the fact that he was still in his bed wear. Michael moved out of the doorway and towards the fridge. He got himself some wheat grass and went to sit down. Trevor came over with two plates and placed one in front of Michael “One for the Michael-nator and one for the Trevor-nator” Trevor said trying to sound like some sort of announcer. Michael thanked Trevor and they both ate and then Michael remembered that Trevor knew about the contest. 

“Trevor how did you know about Los Santo’s Best Dilf and that I was in it, did Amanda tell you?” Michael said with half a piece of bacon in his mouth. “No, Amanda did not tell me. You will figure out when the time comes.” Trevor said smiling at him, Michael rolled his eyes and kept on eating. When they were done Michael collected the dishes and put them in the sink and left them since Eva, their maid would clean the plates. Michael looked at the time and it was eleven o’clock. Two more hours until the next half of the photo shoot. Michael told Trevor it was time for him to leave and waved him towards the door. “Yeah, about that. I sort of got a cab here and I don’t really have enough cash to get home again, so do you think you can give me ride home?” Trevor asked. “Well, I have to go to that contest today, so I got to get showered and changed first.” Michael said then looked down at his feet, at that moment he noticed he was still in his bed wear. He felt embarrassed, had Trevor really not noticed how thin his boxers are. Maybe Trevor just didn't care, or maybe he hadn't noticed. Trevor noticed that Michael was embarrassed about what he was wearing. “Mikey, I knew you for around twenty-five years. Minus those nine that you were gone, but I still knew you then. I don’t care that you are dress like that. I wouldn't care if you dressed like a girl just like I do sometimes, even though I would like to see that... Anyway, don’t be embarrassed.” Trevor said. “Um, yeah thanks T, but I got to go shower and change now.” Michael said awkwardly while trying to hide his embarrassment. Michael went upstairs as quickly as he could, leaving Trevor to think about what he said before that had to do with Michael and dresses.

Michael went into the bathroom and looked to see if there was a towel. He saw one near the sink and then he took off his clothes. The tank top came off first, revealing his salt-and-pepper haired belly. Michael looked at himself and wondered what was so sexy about his belly. Maybe it was just his self-hatred that was getting in the way of him understanding why his belly was so sexy. Michael liked his belly, he thought it was as good as he could get it, but he didn't think it was hot. Yet again he wasn't attracted to men’s stomachs. He then proceeded to take off his underwear, revealing what was underneath. Michael looked at himself in the mirror again and said “What a cobra.” Then proceeded to snicker. He then wondered if he had what it takes for the nude photo shoot if he did make it. Maybe he should shave off all his pubes so he looks young again and maybe his chest hair. He then thought about how stupid shaving off his chest hair would look, he already did six photos with his chest hair and he thought his belly wouldn't look as good. 

Michael then brought his attention back down to his ‘cobra’. Just the thought of calling it a cobra makes him laugh to himself. He wanted to know if it was big enough or if it could actually have a chance against the other men. Michael observed his penis a bit more, this time taking it in his hand and looking at it himself instead of in the mirror. He noticed the thick vein that rain across the right side that split into two also thick veins at the top. Michael looked around for other things that could help it stand out. He thought it was thicker then average, but yet again he doesn't know what the average is. He grabbed his shaving cream can off the counter for a comparison and then put it up against his still flaccid cock. It was half the size long and more then half as thick. Michael stroked his dick until it was hard, wanting to also compare that in case one of the photos require a hard-on. His dick was maybe one or two inches longer then the can and his thickness had increased so that it was almost the same thickness of the can. Michael smiled, he didn't think it was that big. Michael put the can back down on the counter and hopped in the shower, feeling good about himself.

As the water beat down on Michael he thought about his childhood. Not once had he imagined he would ever be a criminal when he was a kid. He would remember the old retro diners, staying out late in the playgrounds, hanging around with friends, going to school, not giving a care about the world, and playing football with his friends. He also remembered how much of a stud he was when he young and how he could get with a girl anytime he wanted, could he still do that? Maybe his attractiveness had stayed with him and he just didn't notice, maybe the contest was trying to tell him something. Michael turned off the shower, knowing that once he started to think that something was trying to tell him something that he had enough time in the shower. Michael stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel. When he pulled it towards him he let the bottom of the towel drop, but it only fell a few inches. “Dammit” Michael mumbled to himself, it was only a hand cloth. He tried to dry himself off with just that, but in a matter of time it was already wet and no use. Michael was still wet and didn't want to put his underwear back on since it would get soaked, so he decided he would make a run for his room. He had some towels in his closet that he could use, hopefully Trevor just wouldn't be sitting on the staircase when he got ran out of the bathroom. Michael thought about how embarrassing that would be. 

Michael got ready to make a run for it, he opened the door and fully sprinted towards the bedroom. Luckily the door was already opened so he wouldn't slam into it. Right as Michael ran inside his room he noticed Trevor sitting on the bed, examining one of Amanda’s magazines. Michael tried to stop, but started to slip. Luckily he was able to grab on to the bed and steady himself. Trevor looked over to Michael, not noticing that he had nothing covering his bottom half “Hey, I decided to wait here.” Trevor said. “Trevor what the fuck! Pass me that magazine” Michael yelled at Trevor while trying to shield his junk behind the tiny bed post, but the post was to small. Trevor looked at Michael with a confused expression on his face, still not noticing what’s wrong. Michael grabbed the blanket instead of waiting for Trevor to pass him his magazine. “Shit T, just get out.” Michael said trying not to yell. Trevor then noticed Michael was naked underneath the blanket that he grabbed. “Oh shit, sorry. I’ll just go wait downstairs.” Trevor said while moving towards the door, keeping eye contact with Michael. 

When Trevor closed the door Michael dropped the blanket. Michael let out his breath with a sigh. He just started to laugh, maybe he was to harsh on Trevor. Trevor probably didn't know he was going to be running full speed into here naked, dick flopping everywhere, and ass fully exposed. Michael walked over to the closet and got dressed into a gray suit. He then placed the blanket on the bed, not caring about folding it up. He walked downstairs and smirked at Trevor. “Hey sorry ‘bout that” they both said at the same time. Michael and Trevor then both started laughing, making up excuses as to why they were laughing such as “You should of saw your face!” and “Aha, you almost fell.” It was a little bit before twelve o’clock and Michael had to be at the Maze Bank Arena before one o’clock.

“C’mon lets go” Michael said to Trevor as he walked past him. Michael and Trevor both walked out to the car. “I can drop you off at the Vanilla Unicorn on my way to the arena.” Michael told Trevor. “Nah nah nah nah... I can walk home from the arena, no need for you to go out of your way to drop me off” Trevor replied. Michael then looked at him and asked him if he was sure. Trevor just nodded and said not to worry about it. Michael started the car, then pulled out of the driveway.

When they arrived at the maze bank it was quarter-to-one. Michael asked Trevor if he was sure he didn't want a drive to the Vanilla Unicorn since he had time. Trevor just shook his head before getting out of the car and waving bye to Michael. Michael just waited for a few seconds before getting out of the car and while he was getting out he noticed something. Trevor forgot his phone. Michael grabbed Trevor’s phone and slowly ran towards the way Trevor was heading when he left. Michael managed to run halfway around the arena and couldn't see or hear Trevor anywhere. That was odd, the only place he could of went was inside the Maze Bank Arena, but what would he be doing in there. Michael denied the fact that Trevor would have anything to do with the contest. Michael just went back to his car and put Trevor’s phone in the glove compartment. Michael gave one last check to make sure Trevor didn't forget anything else before heading inside.


	7. The Photo Shoot - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's 2nd part of his first photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking long to update, I have been busy. Also I made sure this was a big chapter since I have not been able to update lately. Hopefully this wont happen again.

"Michael De Santa" the lady said. Michael got up and walked over to her. "Follow me, like before" she said as Michael arrived. Michael followed her to the photo room with a smile on his face, excited for the photo shoot. The different themes are going to be the beach, doctors, teacher/professor, Halloween, soldiers, and a snowy theme. The 12 photos were meant to represent some of the months. When Michael entered the room a man came up to him holding out the same cover as last time. Michael went into the change room, stripped, and then put on the cover. 

"We will be doing the beach scene last since that requires a dog and we don't have that ready yet" someone said to him. "We will be doing the doctor scene now, so here is your outfit. Your outfit includes a long lab coat, and some circle glasses." Michael heard as he took the clothes that were being handed to him. Michael started to put on the clothes when a man stopped him. "The outfit requires you to remove the cover since the lights will outline your body and we don’t want the cover showing" The man said. Michael put on the outfit and he thought it was the goofiest thing ever. Michael went to the stage and picked up a clipboard. He decided to go with a serious expression. He posed many ways while holding a serious expression. The best one was of Michael looking over the clipboard with a serious expression, but at the same time it was very seductive and sexy. The lighting from the prop examination table perfectly outlined Michael's body through the lab coat. His junk was outlined too, but you couldn't distinguish the individual parts. His butt too was outlined and it was perfectly round and plump. When Michael was done he went into the change room and changed back into just the cover.

Michael walked out the door and up to the person that handed him his clothes last. "We are doing the teacher scene now so you'll be dressing up in shorts, a shirt, and some glasses" the person said as he handed Michael the clothes. Michael put the clothes on where he stood since it didn't require taking off the cover he was wearing. The shorts brown and were a couple inches above his knees, the shirt was a sandy yellow with brown stripes, the glasses were brown and looked like the ones Lester gave him for the Jewelry store heist. Michael walked up to the front of the stage where a chalkboard was waiting. He picked up the meter stick that was on the chalkboard's ledge and thought about the many poses he could do. Michael got an idea, he picked up the chalk and started to write down something on the chalkboard. When he was done he admired his work, chuckled, and then turned around getting ready to pose. "me+you+a bed= fun times ;)" is what Michael had wrote down. Michael looked at the camera with a serious expression, an expression that was serious and sexy, and then pointed the meter stick at the start of the equations. Michael's blue eyes were even more blue in the photo. His leg hair matched the shorts and looked really nice in the photo too. Also the veins in Michael's arms were showing even more and looked really sexy in the photo too. 

Michael was done that photo so he was ready to move onto the next one. The same man as before came over and told him about the next scene. The next scene required him to hold a large prop chocolate bar over his genitals which were already being covered while wearing a witch hat. Michael quickly undid the shorts and let them fall to the ground since he still had the cover on. He then undid the shirts buttons and revealed his chest and belly that was covered in his salt-and-peppered hair which was glimmering in the light. His shirt was halfway undone, so just his upper chest was showing when the man came over with the large chocolate bar prop and the witch hat. He then put the prop and the hat on the ground and then slowly undid Michael’s shirt, letting it slowly open revealing more of his stomach. For Michael this was awkward since he didn't want anyone to think he couldn't do it himself while on the other hand the man was quite happy he was doing it since like him and everyone else in the room, he thought Michael was very, very sexy. When the shirt was fully undone Michael's whole stomach was revealed, this has been happening a lot lately, but the lighting from the stage just made it seem much more ‘majestic’. Michael’s treasure trail was showing too and not just his treasure trail, but some of his upper pubic hairs too since the cover revealed wasn't made to cover them. The man then slowly took off Michael’s shirt and then tossed it behind him, he then bent over and grabbed a hold of Michael’s thigh. “Whoa, what are you doing?” Michael asked in shock. “Lift” the man said, Michael didn't know what he meant at first and then realized how dumb he was. Michael’s cheek flushed red and he lifted his leg and had to grab onto the man as to make sure not to fall. The man pulled the shorts off of that leg and then dropped Michael’s thigh and grabbed the other. Michael lifted that one up to doing the same as he had before. The man then pulled the shorts off that leg too and then tossed them behind him too. The man got back up and patted Michael on the shoulder and turned around to leave, Michael thanked the man and grabbed the chocolate bar prop and the witch hat.

Michael got up on the stage and observed his surroundings. The stage contained a pile of orangish, fake leaves and some Halloween decorations. Halloween was one of Jimmy’s favorite holidays. Michael remembered back when him and his family still lived in a trailer park that one Halloween when he and Trevor were watching a movie when Jimmy and Tracey returned home with no candy at all. Michael then remembered finding out who did it and trying to reason with them nicely, but that didn't work. One of the candy pirates had to go to the hospital because he had a lollipop shoved down his throat. Michael also noticed how protective Trevor had gotten when he figured out that the candy pirates had violently pushed down Jimmy to take his candy. Michael then snapped back to reality, which was on a stage half naked, posing with a chocolate bar and a witch hat. Michael then proceeded to put on the witch hat with a tilt and then positioned the large chocolate bar in front of him. Michael thrusts his hips to the side and did a spooky, but goofy face. The chocolate bar covered just enough so that you could still see the V shape that his skin made that continued from his genitals to the top of his thighs. 

Michael thought how easy that was. He thought he was becoming an expert in posing/modeling. Michael thought of how instead of being a criminal he should of did that, then he thought of how stupid that sounded. How did he know how he was going to look like when he was older? He walked off the stage and handed the hat and the chocolate bar prop to the man that come up to him and asked for them. Michael then walked over to the man that was telling him what he was going to wear and such. The man told him that he was going to be greased up so he looked sweaty and made to look a bit dirty. Then he was going to be given a musket and helmet and told Michael they were going for a WW2 era vibe. Michael waited as the man went to get the musket and helmet. When the man arrived back he handed the helmet to Michael and also handed him the musket. The helmet looked old-fashioned and had light greenish-grayish mesh around it. The musket was just a prop and looked like it had dirt on it, which was fake dirt. Michael waited as the people set up the stage. “Trevor Philips talks a lot about you, good things of course” the man that was helping Michael with the clothes and such said. Michael turned to him with a look of confusion on his face. “Oh I’m sorry, I never introduced myself to you! My name is Bert” he said quickly. “Hey, Bert. How do you know Trevor” Michael said. “Oh, he works as a judge here, he will be judging these photos, your nude photo shoot, your live modeling, and everything else you do in this contest. He hasn't given anything but good scores on all your photos so far.” Bert said to Michael. Michael didn't know what to do with this information. Trevor saw all of the photos already, most of them having him almost nude. Michael didn't care much about if Trevor saw him naked, it already happened today. Him and Trevor also used to have to share a motel rooms, so they already saw each other changing clothes, showering, and just being naked. They were both men, it wasn't like there was anything to be ashamed of. The thing Michael was most worried about was that Trevor will see all the ridiculous outfits and faces he made. 

The stage was all set up and people were coming over to Michael with tons of products in his hands. The people had some grease-like substance that was meant to make Michael look sweaty and they also had some dirt stuff that they added to his skin. The people were massaging the grease-like stuff into his skin, giving everywhere a nice rub. Michael thought it felt pretty good, he thought that this was how a massage felt like and that he would have to go get a professional one soon. The people then applied the dirt and some war paint to his face. When they were done Michael walked up to the stage and thought of many ways he could pose. The first time he had the helmet on the tip of the musket’s barrel, so it was leaning on it so it would stand up and hide the cover. Michael's ass was jutted outwards and his arms were crossed over on top of the helmet. Michael had a serious expression on his face that perfected the whole “serious solider” look he was going for. The second pose Michael thought of had him put the helmet on his head and hold the musket out to his side so it looked like he was firing from the hip. Michael of course knew this wasn't how you fire a gun, but this was only for photo reasons. Michael then looked at the camera and wore an expression that looked like he was in an intense gun fight. His mouth sort of made on O shape while he dropped his brow. The third pose Michael thought of was the same as the first one, but the helmet was on his head.

When Michael was done Bert came up to him and took the helmet off his head and took the musket. “There are people that will wash your face and the parts they greased you up on. They are waiting near your changing room” Bert said to Michael before he wandered away. Michael walked over to the changing room and over to the crowd of people. The people scurried around him and in what felt like a second they had washed and dried him off. Bert came over to Michael and told him that he would be wearing a scarf, boots, gloves, and earmuffs. “What does Trevor say about me?” Michael asked Bert when they were waiting for the people to setup the stage. “He talks about how you and him are such good friends, how much he loves you and why he loves you, that everyone always tells him to move on since they think you don’t love him back, how he likes to talk—Oh hey they set the stage up you best be going up now.” Bert said while handing him the stuff he had to wear. Wow, Michael thought. Michael walked up onto the stage where they had fake snow set up. Michael put on the clothes. The scarf was bright blue, the boots were dark blue, the gloves were bright blue, and the earmuffs were dark blue and furry. People told him that this shot was going to be from above so he had to lay down in the snow. Then he put some of the fake snow on top of his groin to cover the cover. Michael decided that he was going to make a snow angel since that was all he knew to do in snow from watching his children. He laid down in the snow and worked on a snow angel. This time his smiles were real since he was laughing at himself for doing this and he thought he was to old for this, but he was also laughing because this was the first time he had done this. When he was a kid he didn't dare play in the school as it would look non-manly.

When that shot was done Michael got up and walked off the stage. Someone other then Bert came up to him and took the clothes and told him that they had the dog ready for the beach scene. Michael asked where Bert was since he still wanted to know what else Trevor had said about him. Bert was done for the day. Michael was handed a speedo and told that the dog was going to be tearing the speedo off from behind, sort of like that sunscreen logo. Michael put on the speedo and waited for the stage to be setup. When it was done he rushed up onto the stage and then the dog was then put up onto the stage too. The dogs owner or teacher or whatever was off to the side, so she wouldn't get in the way. Michael then poked his ass out a little like on the sunscreen logo and put his hand up to his mouth, covering it with three of his fingers. Michael then waited for the dog to bite off the speedos. When the dog bit off the speedos they came off smoothly, as fast as lightning. The camera got the perfect picture of it too. Michael’s plump butt was only half exposed and so was some of his belly. Michael’s expression was also perfect, the smile and the three fingers covering his smile made it look goofy, but good. The dogs owner then came up and hurried the dog off stage. Michael walked off the stage and waited to be told what to do. Someone told him that he was done there and that he could go home. Michael went into the change room and put his suit back on. 

Michael then left the arena and went out to his car. Remembering that Trevor had forgotten his phone in the car he called up the Vanilla Unicorn. Michael wasn't going to tell Trevor he knew that he was judging the modeling contest, since he had a little funny surprise planned for Trevor. “Hello, Vanilla Unicorn” some young lady answered, sounding bored out of her mind. “Hey, is Trevor Philips there?” Michael asked. The lady said no and asked if there was anything else she could help Michael with. Michael swore under his breath, said no and then hung up. Michael arrived at his car and got inside, he was planning on hanging out with Trevor again sometime. To give his phone back and so Michael could mess with Trevor since he now knew some of what Trevor thought of him.


	8. A Night Gone Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and Michael spend time at a quiet beach, until their night turns into one big love fest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating in awhile, I didn't forget. I just have been busy. I'll try my hardest not to do this again, but I think I will be releasing one chapter a week. Hopefully you guys enjoy, and thanks for the kudos!

When Michael arrived home he saw that Amanda’s car was parked in the driveway. He decided he would stay at home and talk to Trevor sometime tomorrow so he could spend some time with Amanda. When Michael walked into the house Amanda was waiting in the hallway, she jumped up to Michael and gave him a hug. “I missed you, how is that contest going?” Amanda asked. “I missed you too, baby. Oh and the contest is going great!” Michael said while also hugging Amanda. Michael didn't love Amanda like he used to and Amanda didn't love Michael like she used to. Michael guessed that that’s what happens when you marry a stripper, you get lost in the fact that you can’t love someone just because you think they’re hot. Michael went upstairs to change into a tank top and shorts instead of a suit. When Michael was done he sat down on his bed, grabbed the remote and turned on the television. About thirty minutes later Amanda walked in and told him Trevor was here, for his phone and to see him. Michael got up lazily, grabbed Trevor’s phone off his bedside cabinet, and then walked downstairs with Amanda next to him. “You know, if Trevor isn't being a threat or something I don’t mind you hanging out with him since you did leave him for ten years. Just don’t get in trouble.” Amanda said to Michael quickly. Michael turned to Amanda and said “I wanted to spend some time with you tonight.”

When Michael got to the door he was over ridden with guilt. Feeling as though he keeps abandoning Amanda for Trevor. Even though he enjoyed hanging out with Trevor he felt as though he was forgetting about Amanda, Trevor did seem to make him more happy then Amanda did, but she was still his wife. Michael opened up the door and was greeted by a big smile and a warm hug. “Gah, shit T. That’s a nice, surprising greeting.” Michael said. “I came for my phone and my daily dose of sugertits.” Trevor said while squeezing through the doorway. Michael grew accustomed to the name sugertits and doesn't acknowledge it. “Your daily dose of sugertits, huh? Is that your new addiction, me?” Michael replied with a grin on his face. “Ehhh, you want to give me my phone and then maybe we could go to a beach or go on a boat ride?” Trevor said ignoring Michael’s comment. Michael told Trevor to follow him as he started up the stairs. Michael grabbed Trevor’s phone off his cabinet and handed it to Trevor. He asked Amanda, who was laying in bed if his swimming trunks were in the wash or not. Amanda put his swimming trunks in the wash and the only thing left that he could use for swimming was his tiger print speedos that he got from the contest. Eh, screw it Michael thought, Trevor probably wont even want him to go swimming. 

Trevor got into his truck and then leaned over the passenger seat and opened up the door for Michael. “I know of some beach, it doesn't get much attention so I don’t think anyone will be there today. Maybe we can go there, it’s only a 30 minute drive.” Trevor said as he pulled out of Michael’s driveway. “Couldn't we just go to Del Perrio or somewhere closer?” Michael asked. “Do you even know how polluted the water there could be? The beach I’m thinking of is clean and there probably wont be anyone there so you don’t have to worry about people judging you because you’re with me.” Trevor replied. It was a long ride and the only conversation was Michael commenting about how bad Trevor was at driving. When they finally arrived Michael was surprised that Trevor wasn't lying when he said the beach was clean and that there probably wont be anyone there. Trevor drove all the way down to the beach and then parked the truck. Trevor hopped out and went to the back of the truck and pulled out a big blanket, some towels, a cooler which was full of beer, and some chips. He tossed the blanket and towels to Michael and told him to go find a nice spot. 

Michael found a spot near the truck and near the water. He found some rocks and placed one on each corner of the blanket, so it wouldn't blow away. He then laid down finding a comfy spot. Trevor came over with the cooler and chips and placed them behind Michael. “Want a beer Mikey?” Trevor asked as he was already tossing a beer at Michael. The bottle landed on Michael’s tummy and he made a little “oof” sound. Michael sat back up then opened up the beer bottle and then took a sip of it. “Hey Mikey, before you drink all that want to go swimming?” Trevor said. “Uh, sorry Trev, but I didn't bring any swimming shorts.” Michael replied. “I didn't either, but that doesn't mean we can’t go swimming.” Trevor said while laughing at Michael’s comment about not being able to swim without swimming shorts. “Well then how would we go swimming then? Going in with our clothes on or something?” Michael said sarcastically. “What, you never heard of skinny dipping?” Trevor said smirking down at Michael. “Uh, Trevor, why would I go skinny dipping with you?” Michael said while feeling a bit weirded out. “Mikey, it’s not like I never saw any of that before. We used to get changed in the same motel rooms, remember? Besides you really think I care about what is going on down there?” Trevor said nodding at Michael’s lower area. “You go ahead, I’ll just wait here.” Michael replied before having another drink out of the beer bottle. “Wow, you’re such a turd.” Trevor said as he was taking off his shirt. Michael ignored Trevor and just watched the waves. 

Suddenly Michael was lifted off the ground. “Woah what the fuck! Put me down!” Michael yelled at Trevor while he was flailing his arms around. Trevor was already naked and running toward the water with Michael freaking out in his hands. “Your clothes are gonna be all wet soon, so you’ll have to take them off anyway!” Trevor said while laughing. “Ah fuck it, just put me down, I’ll take off my clothes.” Michael said while trying his hardest to roll his body out of Trevor’s arms. Trevor put down Michael and then headed towards the water. “Don’t look at me, not until I get into the water.” Michael said as he was taking off his shirt. “Rodger dodger!” Trevor said just before he dove into the water, exposing his ass to Michael. Michael rolled his eyes and kept on taking off his clothes. When his clothes were all off he headed towards the water. “No amount of drinks are going to help me get over this.” Michael mumbled to himself. Michael quickly tried to get into the water so Trevor wouldn't have much time to see his junk. Michael knew Trevor would be judging the nude modeling part in the contest, but there was a difference between real life and the contest. Michael was surprised at how warm the water was as he waded in. When the water was up past his dick he called to Trevor, who was laying on his back in the water. “Gah, finally Michael.” Trevor said as he went into a swimming position. “Maybe I should of brought some beer in here for us. I’ll go get yours and mine.” Trevor said as he swam past Michael and towards the shore. Michael watched as Trevor got the beer and stared at his ass. Michael shook his head and thought about what he was doing. How could he be so disgusting, starring at Trevor's ass like that. Trevor came back in and handed Michael his beer. “Thanks” Michael said as he took a sip of the beer. They both stayed in the water drinking their beer, talking, and starring at the sun which was setting. 

Michael was talking to Trevor about the movie studio when he felt Trevor’s arm go around his shoulder. “Uh Trevor, what are you doing.” Michael said awkwardly. “Jesus Mikey, can I not show you how much I appreciate you being here by just putting my arm around you. Stop being so paranoid.” Trevor said, annoyed at Michael. Michael just sat there in silence for a few seconds before starting to talk about the studio again. Thirty minutes later Trevor told Michael that they best be getting out of the water. Trevor and Michael both swam towards the beach. Michael got there first and got out, totally forgetting he was naked. “Ahh, there’s my little sea monster!” Trevor yelled at Michael jokingly. Michael’s cheeks went red and he quickly looked around for his clothes. They weren't there. “Trevor where are my clothes!” Michael yelled. “Why are you blaming me I didn't touch your clothes, the wind probably blew them away.” Trevor said as he exited the water. “You were the one that got out of the water, so don’t go blaming this on the wind.” Michael said still looking for his clothes. “You know I didn't touch your clothes, I know you were watching me the whole time.” Trevor said smuggly. Michael’s cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red. Michael wondered how he knew. “Besides I don’t care if you’re naked or not. Stop being such a sissy.” Trevor said. For some reason that helped Michael to not care about being naked, but of course he still hated the fact that he was naked. Trevor took the blanket from beneath the rocks and walked to the car. “Michael bring that stuff over here.” Trevor said as he laid the blanket on the hood of the truck. “Why, what are you doing?” Michael said as he brought they cooler over to Trevor. “We can watch the stars from up here on the hood.” Trevor said as he hopped onto the hood of the truck. Another way of Trevor trying to be romantic Michael thought, but why would he be trying to be romantic?

Michael hopped up onto the hood next to Trevor. They were both naked, but that didn't matter anymore. “We need to talk about North Yankton, no lies, just the truth. I want to know everything about what happened, not what I was told.” Trevor said. “There’s nothing to talk about.” Michael said trying to end the conversation. “Bullshit! There is so much to talk about! Like why you couldn't tell me you were going into witness protection, maybe if you told me I wouldn't of mourned you for 10 years! Or why you thought it was a good idea to try and get rid of me!” Trevor said, turning towards Michael. “I couldn't tell you I was going into witness protection! That would ruin the whole point! I had a family Trevor, I couldn't continue being on the run!” Michael said waving his arms trying to help prove his point. “Well maybe I could of came with you, maybe I didn't want to live on the run either.” Trevor said looking away from Michael. “Look, T. I’m sorry, I really am. I missed you for those years, I regretted my decision, but shit happens, everyone makes mistakes. Like c’mon look at us. We are two grown men, completely naked getting into an argument, I think it’s time I go home.” Michael said while started to get off the hood of the car. Trevor grabbed Michael’s arm, trying to stop him. “Don’t go, I’m sorry for bringing up the topic. I just want to know more about what happened. I’m always told lies about it. Just don’t go.” Trevor said sympathetically. Michael went back into his sitting position on the hood. Trevor still hadn't let go of Michael’s arm. Michael looked at Trevor about to ask him why he hadn't let go when he saw Trevor’s eyes. 

Michael couldn't ignore Trevor’s eyes, they had a look of sadness and love in them. Michael always thought Trevor liked him a lot, but the look that those eyes gave told him it was more then just liking someone a lot. Michael couldn't ignore the look of sadness either, it made Michael feel even worse about abandoning Trevor back in North Yankton. Michael didn't know of anyway he could say sorry. Then it just happened. Michael leaned in and kissed Trevor, not even realizing what he was doing. Trevor’s love for Michael was shown in that kiss. It went from a shy kiss to a big sloppy, loving make out session. Michael started to lean forward over Trevor until he was on top of him, still making out. Michael broke the kiss so he could get a breath of air. Michael looked into Trevor’s eyes again. The look of sadness was gone, his eyes were glowing with happiness and love. Michael started to feel something from the back of his heart. Michael finally felt his love for Trevor, of course he always liked him, but he never accepted that he loved him. Michael grabbed Trevor’s legs and started to lift them. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he was enjoying whatever was happening. Trevor wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, guessing what was going to come next. Michael leaned back in for another long kiss before wetting his now hard dick with his spit. 

Trevor was begging for it by the time Michael pushed his dick up against his asshole. The feeling of warm dick on his asshole was amazing. Michael started to push in. Trevor let out a moan as he felt the head go in, slowly increasing in size. Michael kissed Trevor again, this time using his tongue to move around Trevor’s mouth. As they were both kissing Michael continued to thrust slowly. Michael brought back his head so he could look Trevor in the eyes. “Oh Trevor, I’m so sorry for everything.” Michael said quietly. “Oh shut up and just fuck me.” Trevor said with a moan. Michael started to thrust faster. Trevor loved the feeling of Michael’s thick cock moving inside him. Trevor could feel the big vein on Michael’s dick. Michael heard a soft hum coming from the back of Trevor’s throat. Trevor unwrapped his hands from Michael’s neck and started to move them down Michael’s body. The feeling of Trevor’s rough hands made Michael shiver in pleasure. Trevor’s hands came to a stop on Michael's ass, in which he squeezed hard, wanting to feel the plumpness of Michael’s ass. That made Michael smirk and thrust faster, until it was to the point where Trevor was moaning every time Michael thrusted, but the sound of skin smacking together helped quiet that. Michael could feel the orgasm creeping up on him. Michael started to pull out, but Trevor quickly tightened his asshole around his dick trying to stop him. “What are you doing?” Trevor said with a groan as he felt the pressure that came along with Michael’s dick leaving his asshole. “Nowhere” Michael said as he put his hand on the back of Trevor’s head and pulling it towards his dick. Trevor opened his mouth up for Michael’s dick which barely fit. Michael then started to fuck Trevor’s mouth almost as fast as he was fucking his ass. Trevor loved the feeling of Michael’s dick in his mouth, he wanted it there ever since he met him. Trevor started to feel his orgasm coming too. Trevor hadn't even touched his dick once and he was already about to cum. Oh Jesus, the joys that Michael brings to him Trevor thought. Trevor could barely keep his mouth open for Michael when he orgasmed, his cum hit Michael’s ass and back. The feeling of warmth on his back sent Michael over the edge. He started to groan so loudly that some hikers will probably think someone was getting murdered. Michael started to twitch so much as he cummed you would of thought he was having a seizure. Michael’s cum started to fill up Trevor's throat and mouth to the point where Trevor felt it in his nose. Trevor grabbed Michael’s dick and pulled it out of his mouth with a little pop sound coming afterwards. Trevor swallowed the cum and then started to lick the rest off of Michael's dick. Trevor started to lick everywhere around Michael’s dick just so he could have more of him. 

“You love the taste of my cum don’t you.” Michael said with a smile. Trevor looked up and nodded, then moved his hands up Michael’s body. “That’s right, touch every part of me. It’s all yours.” Michael said still smiling. Trevor ghosted his hands over Michael's stomach feeling every one of Michael’s chest hairs, which wet from the water and Michael’s sweet, which to Trevor, smelled very nice. Trevor then stopped his hands over Michael’s nipples and then started to palm them and squeeze them. When he was done he started to move his hands onto Michael’s back. Trevor felt every freckle on Michael’s back and then moved his hands back down to Michael’s ass. Some of Trevor’s cum smeared, but Trevor tried to avoid that. When Trevor’s hands landed back on Michael’s ass he gave his ass a hard, but playful smack. “You really have something with my ass don’t you?” Michael said with a smirk before starting to get off of the hood. “We better go wash ourselves off and then head back.” Michael said. “Maybe we could stay at my trailer tonight.” Trevor recommended. Michael thought about it and agreed. Michael and Trevor walked down to the water with their arms wrapped around each other. They helped wash each other off and then got into the truck. “Oh shit, what a night.” Michael said. “You tell me, I have been hoping for that to happen since we met.” Trevor said as he started up the truck.


End file.
